This invention relates to chemical compositions adapted to be used, in different forms, for scalp treatment and for reduction of hair loss; more exactly it concerns chemical compositions comprising a particularly effective active substance. As is well known, in this field, various commercial formulations have been sold, generally in the form of locally applicable lotions, having a greater or lesser effectiveness. Recent studies in the field have shown that the use of synthetic non-ionic surface-active substances, such as those usually used in common detergent formulations, together with suitable carrier substances, produce a greater activity of the epithelium cells in the application zone, with attendant reduction of dandruff and beneficial effects against hair loss.